


let me love you

by ofsinnersandsaints



Series: Kastle Smut Week 2019 [3]
Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Body Worship, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Kastle Smut Week, kastle - Freeform, ksw: wet wednesday, teeny tiny bit of power play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-20 15:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofsinnersandsaints/pseuds/ofsinnersandsaints
Summary: Karen comes home to her boyfriend drunk and a little horny; Frank is recovering from an injury and is more than happy to let Karen take control.





	let me love you

Karen came home from the bar-one beer and two shots of tequila more than she’d been planning to have-feeling just a little buzzed, and more than a little horny.

And wasn’t it just her luck there was an incredibly handsome and wounded man lying in her bed?

Sure, Frank was a little injured, but the knife wound to his shoulder and side were hardly the worst thing he’d ever experienced, and she was more than willing to do all the work.

“Have fun with Foggy?” Frank asked when she walked into the bedroom. He was practically flat on his back, the pretty flower pillows under him looked absurd, but he still looked like the strongest man she’d ever seen.

“I did.” She started unbuttoning her shirt, pulling it out of the tight pencil skirt she wore. “He’s thinking about proposing to his girlfriend and I think he wanted someone to talk him out of it.”

“Did you?” he asked, his eyes practically a physical thing as he watched her unzip the skirt and let it drop.

“Of course not.” Karen walked to the bed and put her knee on the mattress, swinging one leg over his body so she straddled him. “He’s stupid in love with her and she’s good for him. He was very angry when I offered to help him pick out a ring.”

Frank smiled, but he seemed a little distracted by the open shirt and nude colored bra she wore.

“How much did you drink?” he asked, almost wary.

She grinned and put her hands on his body, amazed at how beautiful he was. Did he know? Could he possibly know how breathless he made her?

“I could look you at forever, Frank.”

“So it was liquor, huh?” Karen laughed and looked up at his face was which more bemused than anything. They’d been together long enough he knew her reactions to alcohol. Beer, she got feisty. Liquor, she got frisky.

“You’re aware I’m a wounded man?”

Her hands found the stitches, no longer covered with gauze but still an angry wound. She hadn’t been there when the knife had found him, but he’d come to her afterwards, blood seeping between his fingers and she’d called Claire to patch him up.

Now the color was back in his face and he didn’t need any help getting out of bed.

Maybe if she was a little bit more sober and had the capacity for forethought she would have called Claire to make sure Frank was up for sex, but Karen had seen Frank do much more with worse. And if he said no, she’d take it as gospel and order cupcakes.

“I’m aware,” she finally answered. “But don’t worry, I’m going to take care of everything. You just lie back.”

“Karen, you know I-“

“Like to be in charge?” she finished for him even as she leaned forward to kiss him, slow and a little sloppy. When she pulled away he followed, trying to restart the kiss and Karen got a little thrill from the power of it. “I’m aware, but I promise, this won’t hurt a bit.”

“I’m not entirely sure you can promise that,” he growled, reaching up to cup her ass.

With a grin Karen took his hand and put it back on the bed. “I’m doing the work, which means no touching.”

“Fuck that, Karen.”

She shook her head, blonde hair falling down around her, “No. Fuck you.”

Beneath her, with only sweat pants and a scrap of cotton separated them, she felt him get hard.

Proud of herself, Karen braced her hands on the brass headboard which brought her close enough to kiss him with the added benefit of keeping her body off his. She might be a terrible person for teasing an invalid, but she was sure the universe would understand.

God, she loved kissing him. He was hard angles and demanding tongue, even here there was nothing a hundred percent soft about him. But she could be soft, and slowed the kiss to something almost sultry, a heady kind of seduction which pulled her in as easily as it did him.

He wanted more, she could tell by the way he attempted to angle the kiss and deepen it, but every time he tried she pulled back to the sound of him growling his displeasure. But he never lifted his hands off the bed.

Now she understood why he liked her tied up and vulnerable.

Settling back on his erection, so it was lovely torture for them both, she let her hands explore his body. Up to his shoulders, down his biceps, across his stomach. “You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

He snorted.

She glared at him, “I’m serious.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“You don’t believe me?” Karen leaned forward and put her hands on his chest, careful not to put any pressure on the wound. “You look like you were sculpted out of something harder than marble, unbreakable. Some storyteller told an artist about a demi-god,” she pressed a kiss to his lips, his collarbone, his sternum, where beneath she could swear she felt his heart beat. “And the sculptor was so inspired they created you out of their own imagination.”

“Karen.”

He sounded awed, and she liked the sound of her name on his lips. “Don’t even get me started on the specific parts of you I like. Your hands,” she brought up one scarred knuckle and kissed it. “Your shoulders,” she kissed each one.

“My hands and my shoulders?” he sounded incredulous but not unaffected.

“Your legs.”

“You’re really drunk.”

Karen shook her head, determined to convince him. “I remember the trial, when you wore the suit.”

“What about it,” he asked and he sounded a little out of breath. His erection was rock hard beneath her and she started to move against it. Slow, rocking motions of her hips and his hands clenched tightly in fists at his side.

“I can’t tell you how attractive you looked, there just aren’t words for it. The way it fit your shoulders, how you looked strong and capable. A wolf in sheep’s clothing.”

“You were still dating Matt.”

“Not really,” she argued, not that it mattered. “And even if I was I still would have gone home and gotten off to the image of you in the suit.”

This time his hands did move, clenching tightly on her thighs.

Karen ground down on his cock and his hips bucked against her.

“You got off thinking about me?” his voice was a deep gravel.

She took her shirt off now, but only so could take off her bra. His fingers dug into her skin because she hadn’t given him permission to touch her, and to reward him for the restraint she took one hand and placed it over her breast.

Is this what he felt like every time he took control? A surge of power and protection, of pride and wonder? She’d been guided by his hands so many times in their relationship and she hoped he was feeling just a piece of that now; of love and trust and desperation.

“More than once,” she admitted, her hips moving faster now that Frank was kneading her, his thumb pressing hard against her nipple. “But that night? Yes. I came home, mad at you for throwing your case away, but so turned on I could hardly think straight.”

“What did you think about? How did you get yourself to come?”

“I thought about what would have happened if we’d had time alone in the courtroom, you in that suit, me in my dress. I pictured you laying me out on the defense table, pushing my dress up, driving into me. I used my vibrator but it was your hands I pictured. I came so fucking hard, Frank.”

“You’re going to kill me.”

“Nope,” she argued, popping the p as she shook her head. “Can’t have the night nurse mad at me so you’re going to have to survive this.”

He made a little sound of frustration and she realized he must have tweaked the wound while holding onto her but she trusted him, and they had their safe words. If he needed to stop or slow down, he’d say the word. “You can’t wait till I’m healed?”

Karen shook her head again. “I kind of like having you at my mercy.”

She was wet, and she wanted to be riding him, but she liked the idea of drawing out his pleasure, of making herself the center of his world. So Karen shifted on his legs, moving down to his knees and taking his sweatpants with her.

“Christ, Karen. What are you doing?”

She smiled at him as she leaned over his lap, hoped it came out as sexy and wicked as she wanted it to. “Enjoying myself.”

Then she took him in her mouth and he cursed sharply, his hips rising up suddenly, but she was expecting it, knew he always got a little wild when she got on her knees.

She licked up his length, her tongue toying with the head of his cock, keeping her hands on his thighs in an absurd effort to keep him pressed against the mattress. “You can touch me,” she whispered and his hands were immediately in her hair.

He tried to guide her mouth, her tempo, but she resisted, wanting to draw it out as long as possible.

And still she kept touching him; fingertips on his knees, palms along his abs, lips tight on his shaft.

“God fucking damnit,” she heard him mutter as he lifted himself off the bed and deeper into her throat. Karen took him in, relaxing her throat in a way which had become second nature. His hand tightened almost painfully in her hair and she had to resist the urge to put her hands between her legs to get herself off.

She was so wet.

Frank pulled her off of him, the sound making a kind of popping noise and when she looked at him he was flushed, his chest rising with deep, erratic breathing.

He’d never been sexier.

“Don’t ever leave me,” she found herself saying.

“Never,” he promised. “Please, Karen. I need to be inside you.”

She needed it too.

Karen got off the bed to pull the pants completely off Frank and then wiggled out of her underwear.

They’d had the discussion about condoms weeks ago and came to the conclusion that since it was just them-and it would always be just them-they’d forgo them since she was on the pill and right now she couldn’t be happier they’d already had that conversation because she wanted nothing between them as she slid onto him.

Straddling him again, she reached down to guide him to her entrance, taking him inch by torturous inch.

When he tried to rush the process, the hand of his good arm grabbing her waist she stopped completely and he bit out a curse she was fairly certain was from another language.

“That was a new one,” she pointed out as if they were eating dinner on the couch instead of naked in her bed, his cock half buried inside her cunt.

“Sometimes English doesn’t cut it,” he bit out. “Come on, Karen, take all of me. I know you can.”

Another quarter of an inch and her legs were beginning to shake; she wouldn’t be able to hold this position long but damn, it felt good.

“I know I can too,” she told him. “But I’m seducing you.”

“Consider me seduced,” he informed her darkly. “Now, fuck me.”

Karen smiled. “Well, since you asked so nicely, how can I say no?”

She lowered herself down, feeling fuller with every bit of him she took inside her. It could be the alcohol talking, but she was pretty certain she’d never get over the feel of him. “Oh my, God.”

“You’re so fucking wet.”

Her grin was a little embarrassed as she admitted, “I was thinking about this on way back.”

“We need to start keeping tequila in the house,” he ground out and she laughed, leaning forward to kiss him because he was alive and there and hers to kiss.

“Then it’s not a special occasion. I’m going to start fucking you now.”

“Thank God.”

Keeping his wound in mind, Karen braced herself on the horizontal metal bars of her headboard instead of his chest, and began to move her hips up and down, keeping the pace brutally slow.

“Touch yourself,” he panted, his hands coming up to cover the tops of thighs. “I want to see you come.”

She was hardly in a place to tell him no, so turned on by her own thoughts and Frank’s cock buried so deep in her pussy; she was as desperate for release as he was.

Reaching between her legs she found her clit and began pressing it in tight circles, quickly winding herself up and it took her a moment for her to realize Frank was lifting his hips to fuck into her as she rode him.

“You’re supposed to stay still.”

“How the fuck am I supposed to be still with you riding me like this?” he asked and she nearly smiled at the frustration in his voice.

“You’re supposed to be receiving, not giving.”

“If you think my fucking into you isn’t one hundred percent selfish you’ve got no idea what you look like riding my cock.”

Karen stopped moving, suddenly desperate to hear how she looked to him. “Tell me. Tell me what I look like.”

“You look like the sexiest damn thing I’ve ever seen. When you get into it, your mouth falls open a little and makes me want to fill it, to fuck your mouth until you have to swallow everything I give you but that would mean pulling out of your pussy and there’s no way in hell I’m doing that. You look like ecstasy and you sound like every erotic dream I’ve ever had. And all that skin,” he ran his hands up her body, across her stomach and up to her breasts. “Pale and white. If I bruised you, it would show so easily on skin like this. If I marked you, it would last for weeks.”

She came at his words, a deep and sharp orgasm which tightened her entire body. “God, Frank.”

“That’s right,” but he kept driving up into her, replacing her hand with his because she couldn’t concentrate enough to keep it up. She held onto the bed as they moved with each other, a fast and frantic pace. “Another one, one more.”

She held back a whimper, but only barely. “I thought I was in charge here.”

“Oh, trust me sweetheart, you are. If you come around me, I won’t be able to help myself.”

Karen rode him, felt him bottom out inside her again and again, and she wished they were in a position for him to hit her g-spot because she just knew if he so much as brushed up against it right now she’d scream to wake the dead. Jesus, even thinking about it nearly had her coming.

“You’re so beautiful Karen,” he whispered, hands tightening on her. “You’re so beautiful fucking me, riding me. I want to watch you come again, I want to feel you around my cock.”

He continued talking dirty, and Karen knew she’d lost control but she was happy to let him lead her over this last orgasm, a lightning strike inside of her.

Frank pumped into her a few more times and then followed her over the edge. When he said her name it was a strangled cry and Karen nearly came again at the sound alone.

For a moment she held onto the bed, just trying to catch her breath, and as soon as she could see straight she laid down next to him, most of the buzz gone from her body. “That was fun.”

“I’m going to need an extra three days just to recover from that.”

She laughed and got up to go to the bathroom, “Thank Foggy’s insecurity.”

When she came back out Frank went in, coming back to the bedroom with his sweatpants on again. He tossed her a nightgown he must have grabbed the closet and she pulled it on. “He said if Marci says yes he wants me to be best man because, and I quote, if I’m going to encourage this ‘disaster fire of a relationship I have to sit in the front row.’”

“He’s not going to ask Matt?”

“He will be a groomsmen because Foggy’s not sure he can trust Matt to be there when he’s supposed to be there. Again, all this is depending on Marci saying yes.”

“Which you think she will?”

“I’m honestly surprised she hasn’t proposed to him already. Will you turn the light off?”

When he flicked the switch down she was half ready to propose to him, and heard the smile in his voice as he walked back towards the bed. “Ready to pass out already, huh?”

“I don’ know what it is about tequila,” she complained, shifting on the bed until she could get under the covers. “Two hours after the first shot and I’m ready for a coma.”

“Just going to fuck me and then roll over and go to sleep, huh?” Frank teased and Karen snorted a laugh as she snuggled into the pillow.

“I’d apologize if you hadn’t enjoyed it so much.”

“I know you just keep me around for my body,” he said dryly as he settled on the mattress next to her.

“Yeah,” Karen agreed, barely able to keep her eyes open. “If Foggy marries Marci would you go to the wedding with me?”

“Yeah, it’s a date. But you probably shouldn’t drink tequila at the wedding.”

She moved forward in the half light, kissing him on the cheek before settling herself on top of him. “I’ll save it for the after party.”


End file.
